Purifying Wizard
by Brea45
Summary: Slash - Harry Potter has been a priest for the Necromongers for 5 years. Now under the new reign of Lord Marshal Riddick, Harry has to take on extra responsibilities. How will he cope with his mentors death and his new responsibilities? Up for adoption.
1. Beginnings

A/N: Well just to let you know this is my first time attempting a crossover, as well as anything within the Riddick universe. Just to stipulate I do tend to gear my fictions towards Slash though that is no guarantee at this point. What I am attempting to portray in this fiction will hopefully be a concentration on religion and spirituality from the view of a devout follower. a priest no less. keep in mind I am writing this for my own enjoyment but I do appreciate any and all opinions on my work.

A/N2: Now officially a Male/Male pairing, as well as possible threesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Riddick, much to my disappointment, Thus I am making no finacial gains from this fiction nor any others I play with.

* * *

So...He was the new Lord Marshal of the Necromongers. The thought made the young priest almost snort with laughter. Things were definitely going to change. This man, this Furyan, was not a nice man, or a good man, but somehow, Riddick would change everything. He could feel it.

The young priest was kneeling in the shadows, far away from the more dominating soldiers, staring at his new leader. There was something that was puling at his senses. Directing all thought to that man. The priest felt his blood race through his veins and his breath catch. Visions of some unknown past or future flooding his mind as quicksilver eyes locked with his own emerald green.

_Harry Potter stood on the battlefield, scores of dead bodies lay about his feet. Blood dripping from his fingers and wand onto the muddy ground. Voldemort, his Deatheaters, The Order, and any that had thought to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived had been caught in the shockwave that had resulted from Harry and Voldemort's last altercation. All of them were dead. Harry was the only one left standing. He had no one left to protect now. No one left to care for or about._

_Harry stood there for hours, before his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to his knees. There was a sunrise; a sunset. Then the very ground shook and the sky lit with a strange light before a small dark object set itself down just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. One lone figure exited the strange thing and walked toward Harry. The figure was tall and thin and wore odd clothing, almost like wizard robes but adorned with small metal plates and braces. Harry looked up at the man, his eyes filled with pain, as the man spoke._

_"Such pain in one so very young. Yet your eyes speak of experience beyond your years," There was truth in his words and Harry felt too old and too young at the same time. Only 16 years old and already everyone he loved was dead and he had committed murdered more than once in the name a peace that only came when everything was gone. "Would you like your pain lessened, young one? You would be a valuable addition to our ranks if you joined us."_

_Harry stared and let himself close his eyes before he said "Yes."_

It had been 5 years since that day. Since Harry Potter had started his conversion. The young priest thought he had suppressed it. Made it, along with all his other emotions, go away into the darkest recesses of his mind. Harry had been wrong. It had only taken one look from the new Lord Marshal, that look of such deep pain brought it all back. Harry couldn't take it. Didn't want to feel such pains again, so he looked away and slowly stood, none noticing his quiet steps as he left the throne room to the relative privacy of the Purifiers quarters. Since the man was now dead, there would be another to take his place soon, but for now it lay empty save for the few material possessions that his mentor had kept. With a heavy heart and emotions he hadn't felt in over a decade Harry let himself curl up on the black satin sheets, still fully clothed. He imagined he could still smell the man's scent on the sheets. Still feel his presence beside him. Harry fell asleep clutching at the pillows; his face holding an expression of deep pain.

"You keep what you kill," The words whispered out of his lips as Richard B. Riddick looked out over the kneeling Necormongers. The implications were too much for him to think on. His mind was too full of Kyra. Of the pain that was coursing through his chest at the thought of never seeing her beautiful eyes again, never hearing her voice. Riddick looked out at the hundreds of soldiers, the few elegantly clad females, the lightly robed priests. They all looked on with either disgust or respect. Save one. Whoever it was was looking at him with pure curiosity. Not approving or otherwise, totally without judgment. Then Riddick's silver eyes locked with the emeralds that were staring at him, and the expression changed to pain, not unlike what he was feeling now. The moment was fleeting and soon the tiny male priest averted his gaze and slowly left.

Riddick thought on the young man for only a moment before he decided that he had to start things moving somehow so he turned his gaze to Vaako. The Necormonger who had helped in the death of the previous Lord Marshal. Riddick's next move would certainly cement the First among commanders position in the ranks if not raise him up a bit more, that could lead to a whole host of different problems but it had to be done and he needed an advisor whom he could...respect.

"Vaako," Riddick said slowly caressing the name in a slow drawl. Lifting his head from his hand.

"Yes, Lord Marshal," There was clear and respectful. It was obvious that he knew the implications of himself being called out first.

"I need to know who just left this room," Riddick said glancing over at Vaako for a moment before staring at the open double doors again.

"Lord Marshal no one has..." Vaako had looked up immediately but before he could continue Riddick interrupted him.

"I just saw him leave Vaako. He was a priest, dressed like The Purifier. Dark hair, almond shaped eyes, small," Riddick described standing from the throne like chair, trying to ignore the body that now lay on the floor. It wasn't her anymore anyway. She was gone now.

Vaako seemed to be wracking his brain for an answer. "I believe, My Lord Marshal, you are speaking of the Purifiers apprentice. I do not remember his name. Do you wish for me to bring him to you for punishment?"

Riddick looked down upon the still kneeling masses and shook his head "No, I want eyes on him."

"It shall be done my Lord Marshal," Vaako said rising from his kneeling position to direct one of the nearby soldiers to do Riddick's bidding.

Once Vaako was finished speaking to his subordinate Riddick spoke again. "What are your customs for an honorable burial, Vaako?"

Vaako glanced at the body on the dais and bowed his head respectfully before speaking "Mistress Kyra, being one of our own, and dieing in such a way as she did, will be sent into a sun, in honor of her sacrifice for the Faith."

Riddick hummed and said "She would've liked that," before he looked on the body of the previous Lord Marshal. "And him?"

* * *

It had been 3 months since the new Lord Marshal had taken over, yet there still wasn't an appointed Chief Purifier. At first Harry felt obligated to take over, to honor his fallen mentor. Telling himself he was just waiting for a replacement. None came, so Harry felt stuck being the acting Purifier as well as being The Apprentice which came with it's own set of duties. Harry's workload ended up doing twice the work with half the respect. Harry had gotten over his momentary grief the night the new reign began. His excuse for that night was taking too long between purifications. Now however, he found he was long overdue for another but with his full schedule and the lack of a fully ordained Purifier on board the lead ship Harry hadn't found time to indulge in what he was starting to think of as a luxury.

That is how he found himself, with heavily hooded eyes and aching body, in The War Room with Lord Marshal Riddick, First Commander Vaako, and various other advisors all clad in full battle regalia, normally an apprentice wouldn't be allowed but being the acting Purifier changed that. Naturally he was the last to arrive, having had to rearrange three different purifications in order to attend at the Lord Marshal's order. The others were already standing around the liquid map and with an inward sigh Harry mustered up his remaining mental power to look less exhausted and stepped forward.

"My Lords," Harry said, perfectly polite, bowing slightly to the assembled men. The others turned to gaze in his direction, only Lord Vaako gave him a proper respectful bow. Harry liked the First Commander. He was a very devout man, Purifying himself multiple times in the week as opposed to the one time standard among the other Commanders. In fact Harry got to know him quite well. Being a Purifier meant you got to hear and see things the Necromonger's would never show anyone but their Priest. Underneath the Purification Lord Vaako was a kind, considerate man with a loyalty streak to rival Helga Hufflepuff herself. Harry felt a twinge of loss at the thought of his old life, but pushed it back so he could concentrate on the war proceedings.

"Now that we're all here, The Lord Marshal has found of a new planet in which to get new followers," Lord Vaako said as he brought up the image of a planet with only two satellites and started describing their plan. "In seven days we will..." Harry stopped listening. A raid? in a week! That was insane. The soldiers would all need full purification and cleansing so that they wouldn't feel pain on the battle field. That amounted to nearly an extra hour per soldier, sure many of the lesser priests could monitor the simple purification rituals but that still meant an extra thirty minutes of cleansing for the commanders, which was the Purifiers job, and forty-five minutes for the foot soldiers, which was the responsibility of the Apprentice. Harry being acting Purifier and High Apprentice meant he would be Purifying twice as much for the very few days leading to up the mission. Which probably meant Harry would have to cut back on his sleep from a scant three hours to less than one a night.

No one noticed Harry's eyes widen or his hands start to tremble. Though somehow Riddick seemed to sense some rising storm because he glanced in Harry's direction. Then Harry heard the actual number of soldiers they would need for this operation and his control snapped.

"Absolutely NOT!" Harry said slamming his hands down on the liquid map causing the image to ripple.

Scales turned and glared at him. "Are you questioning Your Lord Marshal's orders?" Scales had never liked him. Or rather he like him too much. It was only The Chief Purifiers influence that kept Scales and his forceful advances at bay most of the time.

"Damn right I'm questioning his orders. Do any of you realize how much work that is going to be?" Harry gestured wildly with his arms the rubies in the various clasps and pins he wore jingled in their fastenings, the liquid map rippling unnaturally.

"What? Is the little apprentice afraid of a little hard work? Too delicate for conquest?" This was said by Toal an overly arrogant man who thought all priests weak, helpless things.

"Delicate and weak are not words that can describe someone who from age of eleven was consistently defeating Milins(Dark Wizards) on his home planet Toal!" Harry spat out angrily the force of his anger causing the liquid map to malfunction so badly it shut down."Can any of you tell me who you all last had a purification with?"

The six commanders glanced at each other over the table and at nearly the same time said "You, High Apprentice," This time with the proper reverence for his title.

"Exactly!" Lights flicker above them without Harry's notice. "Not only that but I have also been doing my duties as High Apprentice these last three months. There is no way I will be able to cope with the workload of a raid as well as my other duties. Not without totally losing my mind!" Harry was breathing hard and his eyes were stinging with angry tears. He hadn't had this much emotion or magic coarse through him since the final battle. When he had seen the bodies of all his friends. Remus, Hermione, Luna, Nevile, the entire Weasley family. All of them gone, and it was his fault. His anger quickly fled him but only to be replaced with crippling grief. The lights still flickering as Harry's magic manifested around him in swirls of emerald light.

Everyone in the room was staring at him, seeming for once to fully understand the power that was within the High Apprentice. There had been a reason why Harry had been the only one taken from that barbaric little planet. Why no other ships had gone down to the surface.

Then someone asked the all important question. "High Apprentice Potter, when was the last time _you_ were properly purified?" Lord Vaako was the one who asked and Harry's focus snapped to the man he seemed to rely on every 3rd day for an hour respite from his duties. His voice worked the same way it had every time he heard it. The magic swirling around him dissipated, though only so much to stop the lights from flickering. The jewels in his clasps were still jiggling violently in their free dangling niches.

Harry had to think about the question for a moment before answering. He had purified himself in any spare moment he got, but those small rituals only went so far. Thinking back Harry said "Just before Lord Marshal Riddick ascended," Harry said meekly looking down at the now quiescent liquid map watching the ripples that were running out from himself along the table. It was then that Harry realized just how out of control he had become. Harry was about to excuse himself, trying valiantly to stay upright on legs that no longer wanted to hold him, when Riddick spoke for the first time.

"Take the day off, thats an order," Harry's gaze flicked to the dark goggles covering Riddicks eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Riddick broke eye contact and addressed Vaako. "You make sure he rests, something tells me this guy wouldn't take a day off even if ordered to."

"Yes Lord Marshal, I will also be able to perform the purifying ritual for him if he wishes. I was trained quite extensively by our previous Purifier," Harry was stunned, and a little miffed at being talked over, but all in all these two men seemed to genuinely want to...help him. The only one who had ever tried to do that in this world was his mentor. Harry felt a familiar warm glow beginning in his chest. He hadn't felt such 'affection' for anyone in a very long time. Tears started welling up in his eyes and he felt his legs beginning to give out. Expecting a painful crash onto the metal floor he was surprised when a warm arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up straight. Vaako apparently took his duty to make Harry rest seriously because he said no more to the group as he helped Harry out of the war room and down the hall to the Purification rooms.


	2. Purification and Memories

Harry was so exhausted that he barely registered the stumbling walk to the nearest purification chambers. One deck down and several meters toward the aft of the ship. The entire way Vaako didn't let go of his waist, supporting all of Harry's weight easily without fully carrying him. Harry had the presence of mind to feel slightly grateful for at least keeping that much of his pride in tact.

Once inside the greeting room a female priest wearing the same shiny black robes all the priests wore, without the embellishments of the higher ranking purifiers, stood from her desk. Vaako sat Harry down on the chair just in front of the desk before straightening himself and addressing the blond woman.

"These chambers need to be cleared out immediately," The woman, whom Harry knew was a convert of the planter just before Helion Prime, looked between himself and First Commander Vaako.

"I can't do that there are high ranking officials who..." She was cut off abruptly by Vaako stepping within her personal space, he was much taller than her and he was glaring at her.

"The Lord Marshal has commanded that The Chief Apprentice be treated immediately and by no one but myself. You are to clear the chambers at once and speak of this to no one. I'm I making my self clear?" Vaako was sneering and scowling at her. The young woman cringed away and agreed with a squeak and went behind her desk once again to clear the schedule and cut short any sessions that were in progress. Vaako then aided Harry into an empty cleansing room.

Again Vaako set Harry down on the provided chair. This room was the one meant to cleans the body before the purification process. Normally most didn't bother with this step. It was only used during the more in depth procedures. Like the soldiers before a raid or the new converts for the first few weeks of their new life among the Necromongers. Harry had no doubt he had to take every precaution and do every ritual in order to get his mind and magic under control. As it was flashes of his old life, his life as a wizard, were distracting him from what was going on around him.

Vaako, while Harry was off in lala land, went about setting up the most thorough cleansing ritual he could think of. The ritual cleansing was the simplest part of the purification process, but it was also the lengthiest. All that was needed was dim light, warm bath water, anointing oils, and a chant or mantra the purifier would pick for each individual. The chant was the important part, all the rest was for relaxation so the participant could concentrate on the chant and then their inner mind.

In order to pick the perfect chant the Purifier would need to know the individual, the better they knew them the more effective the chant and the less time the cleansing would take. That would be the problem with this cleansing. Vaako knew next to nothing about Chief Apprentice Potter. Sure they had talked for a few hours during his purificaitions, but they had never gotten too personal, at least on Harry's end.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched quite dramatically nearly landing on the floor. He had somehow fallen asleep in the few minute ti had taken the First Commander's to prep the bath. Harry looked up with wide eyes and a softly spoke apology.

"Do you need assistance disrobing?" Vaako seemed to know to avoid the issue of Harry's odd behavior.

"I don't think so," Harry said while he started taking off his clothes. It took him a little longer than it normally would have but he didn't need Vaako's help. Thank the Underverse for small miricles.

Once in nothing but his undergarments Harry entered the tub. "Chief Apprentice, I am afraid I don't know what chant to use. Would there be one you prefer?" Harry looked at the tall man standing near the doorway. He always kept a respectful distance. Unlike many of the other dominating commanders on the ship.

Thinking over the chants he knew Harry had a hard time deciding which would be best. Then one did and he felt his eyes watering with grief again. His mentor had always used it when Harry had lost perspective or control.

"Do you know the Vimty chant?" Harry asked getting comfortable in the tub, just big enough for him to lie fully under water, his head resting on the edge to keep his face above the water.

Vaako looked at him a little strangely but nodded before Harry closed his eyes again and listened as Vaako's soft voice lull him into his inner mind. To the day he learned what it truly meant to be purified.

When Harry stepped out of the small transport ship it was to a large open field that had once been green with grasses and various wildflowers. Now, all trampled into a mush of mud and blood. There were still a few bodies littering the ground. Soldiers fighting for their planet. Harry blinked down at them a few times before he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Instinct made him flinch. People didn't touch him, he wouldn't let them. When he turned to see who had touched him he felt a small niggle of guilt as the face of Chief Purifier Coran came into view.

"Do the bodies bother you?" Coran asked without removing his hand. The Purifier had been doing that a lot over the last few months. Touching him when Harry back was turned or when he wasn't expecting it. Harry hadn't quite gotten up the courage to ask why yet.

"No. I've seen plenty of dead before. These men knew exactly what they were dying for. There is no guilt in that," Harry turned away from his mentor and out over the battleground again. "It's those who don't know what they are dying for that upsets me."

"You will never believe that they died knowing full well what they were doing will you?" Coran wasn't speaking about this planet, or these people anymore.

"You know I can't. Not when I used hate and anger to win against Him," They had had this conversation many times. Too many to count in the year that Harry had been Chief Apprentice. It always went the same way.

Coran sighed before leading him through the field to a large wooden platform at the center of the small village they had come to. This was to be Harry's first conversion attempt. He had to try and convince the survivors of this village that Necroism was right and true and that the Underverse was real.

As the crowd that had gathered around the platform came into view Harry's throat started closing up on him and sweat began beading on his forehead. Coran must have noticed the acceleration of his breathing because he leaned close and whispered in his ear. "If at any time you need me all you have to do is give me a small nod. Taking more time to acclimate yourself would not be unwise."

Harry had insisted, when he had heard about the new raid, that he be allowed to try and convert some of the breeders. He had felt caged this last year. Without a known foe to face and a battle to fight Harry felt out of sorts. Not himself. This was to be Harry's new battlefield. He never liked the idea of innocents being killed but if he could convert them. Allow them a choice. Then maybe the guilt at aiding in the attaining of the Underverse through bloodshed would lessen.

Coran waved Harry up onto the platform first, following shortly after him. Harry didn't dare look out at the crowd as the commander who had been their escort began the preparatory statements about the threshold and Underverse. As the man neared the end of the speech Harry took a few deep breaths and then walked to the front of the stage, drawing the attention of the crowd.

What Harry saw when he looked out at the crowd made his heart seize up. There were about 50 of them, most were barely into their twenties with ragged clothing and dirty bodies. Harry felt his magic flare as an image of these people in deep pits of mud went about the arduous task of extracting minerals from the earth. Most of them bound with metal shackles and chains. Slaves.

Harry suddenly realized he must seem just like their previous owners. The ones who had mostly died in the initial assault. He was wore the customary Purifier robes, shiny black material that reminded harry of leather but breathed a lot better. Then there were his adornments. The small clips and clasps all made of precious ore holding the small gems that dangled among them. Red Gems that glinted like fire in the midday sun.

Without further thought Harry went to the back of the stage where a few crates were sitting and proceeded to remove all of his adornments. The circlet on his head went first, then the arm guards, the rings, the chains and baubles decorating his chest. All of it was set aside. Harry heard the mummers from the crowd and the other Necromongers. Felt The Purifier staring at him. He still continued until all that he wore was the robe. Turning Harry took another deep breath.

"You were taken here, sold to these people, worked for these people to make them rich, to find the precious metals that this world holds beneath it's surface. _We_ are not like these people," Harry gestured to himself, the soldiers surrounding the crowd then the crowd themselves. "_We_ are better then they are because we hold each life, and death, in the same regard. Each pain suffered, each death witnessed, each humiliation. Equal to every other.

This life, this universe, is filled with pain, suffering and death. Life in this universe is expendable, each life has a price. In the Underverse that is not so. Life continues on even after death, in the Underverse. Life is priceless and precious," Harry walked from one end of the stage to the other. Making eye contact with every person he could. Trying to show them that he knew how it felt to be a slave, though he had been a slave of destiny. He could see a few of them were wavering at his words.

"Today, you make a decision about your life. Maybe for the first time. You can choose a life of freedom through conversion. Or you can choose the freedom that comes with death. Both are honorable choices. But choices no person can make for you. You are free to choose."

Harry turned immediately to Coran and nodded as he stepped off the stage. Harry heard The Purifier speaking but Harry couldn't hear it past the thrumming beat of his heart in his ears. Harry went to the nearest building and stepped behind it, out of sight of the congregated slaves, and promptly vomited all over deep blue green grass.

Harry felt too hot and was trembling with the strain of his convulsing stomach. The images he had tried so hard to suppress during the speech came flowing over his mind like thick black sludge. The pure whiteness of the purification tainted by feelings of betrayal and inadequacy. The words of the prophesy came unbidden to his mind and the feeling he had felt at realizing he would have to become a murderer or die.

It was many minutes later that Coran found Harry leaning against the nearest building. This was a natural reaction to the stress of speaking in front of the breeders. Esspecialy for people like himself and Harry.

The teen probably hadn't even realized that he had been using his magic the entire time to persuade the audience. That kind of use, and for the first time, made every beginner sick. With gentle hands and words of encouragement The Purifier and his Apprentice left the planet to the recon crews and lower ranked priests to sort out. Right now Harry needed to be purified.

The young wizard still had a long way to go in order to understand all that it was to be a Necromonger. What it was to be a Purifier, when he was so unique. How to embrace all the painful memories instead of locking them away. Tonight, during their mutual purification he would try and explain how different Harry and himself were.

With a gasp Harry sat bolt upright in the water. That vision, the last of it had been just like that first one among the Kanipi people. He knew without a doubt it was true but had no way of knowing how he knew. Prophetic Visions. They hadn't started until after his conversion, a side affect of opening all the channels that his mind had for the instant that it was able to see the Underverse. Some of those pathways had stayed permanently open even after he was out of the conversion machines.

Harry started as a hand was laid on his shoulder. It was Vaako his eyes showing concern even as his face scrunched in something close to caution. Vaako had never been in attendance to a priests purification before. Had no idea that sudden awakening was a normal event. Vaako's training was only for when his men were stranded somewhere in deep space without access to a purifier.

"I'm alright. That's normal. For us anyway," Harry said his voice coming out in fast little breaths.

"If you are sure," Vaako said looking slightly uncomfortable as he stepped away again to give Harry privacy to get out and prepare for the last part of the purification. The actual purification could be done any time. It had been easy for Harry to place himself inside the machine that would inject his body with it's numbing and mind alerting chemicals. The problem was that with his magic and temper the cleansing was a necessary part of the ritual. It allowed him time to place his memories and feelings inside the little dark space far from the whiteness of purification.

Once again dressed, and ready for the chemical induction, Harry found himself contemplating Coran's thoughts. Harry had remembered the many conversations after that first incident. The mentioning of how special Harry was. The explanations of how to embrace his more negative emotions. Harry hadn't found any reason too when he could just hide them, like he had always done as a small child and later as a teenager. Could that be why he needed the cleansing so badly? Why Coran hadn't needed them as often. Why all of the other priests on the ship didn't need them at all? And what was with the part about him and Coran being the same. Coran didn't have magic, at least not that Harry knew about.

Those were the thoughts racing through Harry's mind as he exited the cleansing chamber into a pure white room. There was a strange chair in the middle of it with needle like apparatuses hanging above it on articulated metal arms. The walls were filled with cabinets that were themselves filled with various jars and instruments. This room was also used as a medical office as well. For the treatment of more serious wounds and the Lensers weekly diagnostics and adjustments. Vaako strapped him into the odd looking purifier.

Once Harry was strapped into the machine the chair tilted back so that the occupant lay horizontally. This part of the process still had pain but not near as much required for the conversion. Harry saw Vaako out of the corner of his eye at the control table that would allow him to monitor and change the various chemicals that would enter Harry's bloodstream.

"Highest settings please," Harry said as a confirmation. No doubt Vaako had put in the highest settings already. Even though Harry had been doing this himself it was no where near as much as he needed. Low volume, 15 minute sessions, once a week; didn't cut it when even the lowest ranked Tech got a full hour treatment on a monthly basis. Someone like Harry needed his 1 hour sessions at least once every three days. Vaako, and the other commanders, on the other hand only needed to be in the machine for 45 minutes a week.

When Harry felt the painfully thick needles pierce his scarred neck and the cool rush of purification fluid enter his artery he sighed in contentment.


	3. Where Harry Came From

A/N: Well here is another chapter. You might want to go back and read chapter 2 again because I changed some thing that are of significance. But for those who don't want to read the entire thing again I will attempt to paraphrase it.

* * *

Last time in Purifying Wizard:

_It was many minutes later that Coran found Harry leaning against the nearest building. This was a natural reaction to the stress of speaking in front of the breeders. Especially for people like himself and Harry._

_The teen probably hadn't even realized that he had been using his magic the entire time to persuade the audience. That kind of use, and for the first time, made every beginner sick. With gentle hands and words of encouragement The Purifier and his Apprentice left the planet to the recon crews and lower ranked priests to sort out. Right now Harry needed to be purified._

_The young wizard still had a long way to go in order to understand all that it was to be a Necromonger. What it was to be a Purifier, when he was so unique. How to embrace all the painful memories instead of locking them away. Tonight, during their mutual purification he would try and explain how different Harry and himself were. _

_ It had been easy for Harry to place himself inside the machine that would inject his body with it's numbing and mind alerting chemicals. The problem was that with his magic and temper the cleansing was a necessary part of the ritual. It allowed him time to place his memories and feelings inside the little dark space far from the whiteness of purification._

_

* * *

  
_

While Harry lay in the purification chair Vaako decided to do a little digging into the little priests past. The Lord Marshal had asked about the young man before, but with everything else that had been going on; planning the next raids, preventing assassination attempts, direction the troops in their training, advising Riddick on tradition and religion and policy, there hadn't been time. Now as he sat at the control station he brought up a new screen next to the monitoring screen. This new screen displayed the library of all the members on the Necromonger elite. Where they came from, their ages, and their conversion date, among other things.

Immediately going to the Chief Apprentice's entry he found the very basic information,

"'Name: Harry James Potter. Sex: Male. Planet of Origin: Terra Venificus,'(**1**)" Vaako said aloud as he read the screen. "'Conversion date,' blah blah," Vaako skipped a few lines of useless information "'Converting Priest: Chief Purifier Coran, Conversion Notes,' Ahh now here is something interesting. 'Terra Venificus was not yet space bound, thus of little use to the armada, but Chief Purifier Coran requested the procurement of someone special, though he would not elaborate. He received permission to take a small transport to the planet and came back with a Harry James Potter whom he named his Chief Apprentice. As of the start of Coran's assent tp Chief Purifier 12 years prior there had yet to be an apprentice,' now what could Coran have been up to?" Vaako asked himself as he got to the end of the screen. Vaako sat back in his chair crossing his arms across his chest as he absorbed this information.

Coran, for unknown reasons went to this backwater planet just for Apprentice Potter? What would have pushed him to seek out the young man and how did he know he was there in the first place. There simply wasn't enough information to come to any logical conclusion. With a frustrated sigh Vaako glanced at the Purification readouts. All optimal at this stage and it looked like it would be another 20 minutes or so before the young man came to.

With a determined clicking of various other files in the library Vaako set about finding the Chief Purifier Logs. Each of the Chief Purifiers were required to keep personal and professional logs. The problem was these archives were very disorganized and not always labeled correctly so by the time Vaako actually found the files he was looking for he only had time to copy them into a secure location where he could access them later.

Harry felt the needles pull out of his skin. The physical pain had numbed considerably, after the hour long session, and his emotions were now back under control. The chair righted itself again and Harry felt the blood from the wounds start to flow down his neck. He felt pressure on his neck and jumped before he realized it was Vaako applying the clear bandaging gel to the wound. Normally Harry wouldn't have bothered. Small wounds like these usually closed and fully healed within a matter of hours. Another perk of the purification; it allowed the body to reach it's physical best, that was the reason Harry had been able to toss out his glasses shortly after conversion. Even though he felt a little uncomfortable allowing another to touch him in such a way Harry didn't stop Vaako from healing him. Coran would have done the same thing.

"Are you feeling more like yourself now, Apprentice Potter?" Vaako asked as he applied more bandage to the other side.

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much control I had lost until just now," Harry remembered a time when he had never had control over himself or his magic. Coran had explained the phenomenon to Harry. About how Harry had such immense power that without the conversion and purification he would have lost himself to the power in a less than 5 years.

Harry looked at Vaako as the man put the small tub of bandaging liquid back into it's cupboard. The man was taller than Harry, but most of the men were, even some of the females were. Thinking about it Harry realized he was shorter than Dame Vaako by a few inches. With a roll of his eyes Harry stood from the chair and brushed invisible wrinkles from his clothes. Why was he noticing how tall Vaako was anyway?

"I will escort you to your rooms if you like," Vaako said gesturing Harry to lead the way from the room. Harry was a little startled at the offer but nodded his head in assent. It wouldn't hurt anything to have an escort, and with how the soldiers had been eying him lately...

It took no time at all for the two of them to go down one level across the ship to where the living quarters of all the high ranking personnel were. The First commander's quarters were only one hallway away from the Chief purifiers.

"Thank you, First Commander," Harry said formally with a short bow.

"If you are not adverse to the idea I would be glad to bring you some dinner," Harry looked up at the taller man with a frown wondering why he would make such a request. Then he remembered the cleansing. Vaako had seen him naked. Harry felt like smacking himself in the forehead. _Of course, he saw how thin I am._ Harry thought to himself and realized it was probably worse than Harry remembered since he really couldn't remember the last time he had eaten properly.

"Yes, that sound wonderful, Thank you," Vaako left with his own short bow.

Harry entered what he had considered his home since Coran had proposed 'cohabitation'. As he'd called it. Harry looked around for what felt like the first time in months.

The room he entered was fairly large, with three distinct areas separated by different colored carpets. One deep green, one black and one burgundy. The green was the office space, where the control table and the nearby shelves were filled with stacks of books and scrolls that the Techs had yet to be entered into central database. The black carpet lay under the sitting space that had a beige couch and armchairs surrounding the wall of view screens that allowed you to view the various entries in the video archives. The low coffee-table and the one nightstand that didn't have a lamp were filled with books and scrolls as well. Finally there was the burgundy space where Harry was currently standing was smallest, only holding a small glass fronted case that held various objects Coran had collected over the years, along with a small table fit to hold only four people.

With a sigh Harry went over to the couch intending to tidy up the scattered books and scrolls but soon found himself laying back on the couch reading about the conquests of one Lutroot Tallbrand who had once resided on Prillian 3 and conquered 50 countries with only ten men at his side.

When Vaako once again came to the Chief Purifiers rooms he politely rang the bell once but got no answer. Trying again with no answer he decided to enter and check on the diminutive Apprentice. When he looked around the room he found the young man asleep with a book cradled on his lap. Vaako took a moment to set the tray of food onto the table before walking over to couch. Gently he removed the book from a lax grip and set it on top of the smallest stack on the table. Then, without fully knowing why he took stock of the features of the unique creature before him.

Vaako's eyes traveled from Feathery jet black hair stuck up in all different directions, to the large almond shaped eyes; lids hiding the emerald beauties that were the young mans eyes. Then to the gently sloping nose and down to pale pink lips opened slightly and moist with saliva. The sight of those lips brought thoughts that Vaako had forgotten he could have. Carnal thoughts about the man in front of him. Vaako's hand moved of it's own accord to stroke the pale cheekbones before him. The young man stirred a little breaking Vaako out of whatever trance he had been in. Luckily Harry remained sleeping. Vaako shook his head trying to dispel the compelling fantasy that was bombarding his mind.

With determined steps Vaako stood and left the room. The tray of food forgotten on the table. He needed to find his wife and soon. These thoughts, these feelings, had no place in the mind of a First Commander.

Riddick sat in his Bed chambers awaiting news about 'The Littlest Priest' from his second in command. That man was really useful, especially since he seemed to have an unnatural sense of fidelity. Even if he had been a contributing factor to the downfall of the previous Lord Marshal, he seemed to be quite content with Riddicks rule so far. Though they had already established one thing that would change that quite quickly.

"If I find you inadequate to rule my people you will fall beneath my blade!" That had been whispered by Vaako soon after the departure from Helion Prime. Riddick had told the armada to leave without burning the place, and given no reasoning for it at all. He had gotten more than a few assassination attempts after that until he had picked another planet for them to destroy. So from then on Riddick had chosen the harshest planets with the most ne'er-do-wells and the least amount of children for his conquests. It amazed him that the little dead guys would make incorporate his ideology into their religion so quickly.

Convert or kill the worst of humanity to assure a pleasant Underverse

Was now inscribed underneath his likeness in the hallway of previous dead guys. Riddick wanted to laugh every time he saw his likeness staring down at the mass of Necromongers with a look of seeming benevolence. An expression he himself never had on his own face, ever.

While Riddick had been lost in thought he failed to notice the footsteps approach his door and thus was slightly surprised when his doorbell rang. Riddick glared at the door, as if his lack of attention was it's fault, before he said "Enter."

Vaako was the one who entered. "Lord Marshal I have some information for you," Vaako said formally before the door even had tome to close.

Riddick looked the man over and noticed the slight red tinge to his cheeks and a few bite marks on his pale neck. Apparently the relationship between Vaako and his wife wasn't as icy as he had been led to believe.

"Cut the formality Vaako just tell me what you found," Riddick said standing from the couch he had been lying on.

"While Apprentice Potter was being purified I found some interesting information regarding how he actually came to be one of us," Vaako then waled over the the control table near the rear wall and brought up the information for the Lord Marshals inspection. Vaako then scrolled to the end of the page and pointed to the appropriate passage. "This got me to the conclusion that if we wanted to learn any more about him and his unique capabilities that we would need to inspect Chief Purifier Coran's Logs. I was able to find them while he was still under but wasn't able to read any of them yet. All of Chief Purifier Coran's entries are now in a secure section that only myself and you will have access to." Vaako said pressing a few buttons, entering a passcode in full view of Riddick's scrutinizing eye and pulled up the appropriate folders. They were all neatly organized with date stamps and quick reference tags. Vaako scanned the first couple of folders finding nothing of interest until a folder dated a full year before Harry was converted caught Riddick's eye with the tag 'flight of my people'. Vakko opened it on command. Riddick hadn't told the other Necros that the Purifier had been Furian or how the man had died. The entry was a vid recording of a younger Coran, maybe in his mid 20's, speaking animatedly to the vid recorder.

_After years of reading in the central database and reading countless books I have finally found a reference to my people. Though some might not want me to know of what happened to them I find myself compelled to find them. It seems that the world was destroyed but not before many of them fled. They all seemed to take different star routs but one in particular calls to me. Something inside me is telling me that they are there in this Terran System. I must find a way to manipulate the Lord Marshal to going there. Maybe I can acquire an elementals help? I'm not sure how I will be able to do this but I must know if there are others out there!_

"I don't understand. If he was looking for survivors of his own race why not just check the database for Necromonger's who came from the same system?" Vaako asked with a confused frown.

"Because he wouldn't have found any," Riddick said as he chose the next file, dated a few years later.

_I have procured the assistance of a fire elemental named Exuro(__**2**__) He has convinced the Lord Marshal that the odds are very good that something very special can be procured form a system within the Terran system. An ore of some kind but I care not for that. Exuro has informed me that some of my people had indeed settled on the 3__rd__ planet in the system. While the Lord Marshal is busy procuring ore on one of the outer planetary objects, I will be finding my brothers and sisters. Though I am worried about something Exuro has said about the inhabitants. A great war has broken out there. One that centers around a child of my people. I won't know what to do until I get there._

"An elemental named Exuro. I remember him. He was right about the ore, it gave us enough to stay space bound for years without having to find other planets to find repair materials. I was only a foot solider then," Vaako commented as Riddick searched for the next vid with the same tag.

"When exactly was that?" Riddick asked trying to get a better idea of what folders he should be looking at.

"Hmm...6 or 7 years I think. Vaako said scrolling down several screens until he found the corresponding year. Ahh here it is."

_It took years to find the system and another few months for me to convince the Lord Marshal to allow me to investigate the 3rd planet. He found no need to convert such lowly creatures as those. They had yet to start exploring their own solar system, let alone others. They would be of little use to us, even as converts. With a ship procured and a detail of guards I headed to the place where my brothers and sisters had fled. Exuro had been very helpful to me. He gave me the name of one of my sisters. Lilian Pili. She had been very young when her parents had died. She was then given to a family known as the Evans, then Married a man named Potter. They were both dead now but their son Harry was still alive. I couldn't get much information on the boy but I found enough to allow our machines to locate him without too much trouble. _

_The first moment I saw him on the vid screen I knew at once he was indeed of my people. He was in the middle of a battle, bodies and blood all around him, foes on one side and allies on the other. He was magnificent. There was something strange about the battle though. It wasn't a hand to hand type of battle. The combatants were using some sort of elemental like abilities. Shooting bright colored energy at their enemies that came from sticks they held in their hands. _

_Exuro, who had elected to join me on this journey, was as amazed by this spectacle as I was but less surprised. "This is one of the first planets," he had said quietly to me. I asked him what exactly a 'first planet' was and he explained that his people, the elementals had once roamed the universe in search of a home for themselves. This place had apparently been a home between homes for them. "We lived amongst them, and mated with them, and were one with them. Their children, and their children's children, inherited some of our energies and through the generations have made it their own."_

_We were both silent until out ship landed near the battlefield. Not only was this boy, this child one of my brothers, but a child of the elements as well. I was not at all surprised that he had won his war, or that the backlash had killed all those in the vicinity. _

_When I was finally able to approach him he seemed so lost, and sad. His eyes spoke of wisdom beyond his years yet innocent in ways I couldn't imagine. That day I made him my Apprentice and loved him like I have never loved another before or will since. I have a long way to go in teaching him about himself, but maybe, this child of two worlds will be the answer to the questions I have yet to understand._

"Well I'll be damned," Riddick said with wide eyes as the vid recording went black. "More special than I would have guessed."

Vaako looked over at Riddick and seemed to glean something from Riddick expresion because he slowly brought up the information for the Chief Purifiers conversion. The 'planet of origin' space was suspiciously empty. He then asked "Riddick, do you know where the Chief Purifier was from?"

Riddick looked over at the glaring man and said. "Furya."

* * *

**1:** Terra means Earth Veneficus means Magic, both in Latin

**2:** Exuro means heat in Latin

A/N 2:

Thanks for all the Reviews!! They really do help me keep the muses happy. I've gotten some great ideas form you guys and plan on using any and all suggestions that I think will fit into my story. I'm amazed at how well I am doing with updating this weekly. You guys are the one's who are making this happen and I thank all of you for the motivation. Your reviews are not only helping me write this but some of my original projects as well and helping me be more confident in my abilities. Expect more soon.


	4. Darkspaces

_A/N: I know this chapter is much shorter than I usually make my chapters but darn it Riddick is giving me some really trouble. I can't seem to get a feel for him the way I want to. I get about two sentences out and then I have to stop and think all day about what to do next. I figured that since I had this part done and I have such great reviewers I may just get the push I need to keep going from you guys. So with that here is PW chapter 4_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Harry woke up slowly to a beeping coming from his control table. Harry rolled over, expecting to be in his bed, but promptly found himself face down on the floor, after falling off the couch. With a groan Harry stood up. He knew if he hadn't been newly purified he would have been aching all over. As it was, he could feel how tight his muscles were. With a long stretch and another loud groan, this one in relief, he walked over to the control table.

With a tap the near transparent blue screen popped up showing an the words URGENT! In bold red letters on the welcome screen. With a passcode and a few key strokes he found an invitation to meet with The Lord Marshal tomorrow evening for dinner. Harry frowned at the short message. "Not really an invitation at all, is it," Harry said to himself. "More like an order."

As Harry was walking back to his bedroom he noticed the tray of food on the table and remembered that the First Commander had suggested he eat something. Harry didn't feel hungry, that was impossible after the purification, but his conscience, sounding strangely like his former mentor, told him to eat before he went about his day of leisure.

The food on the tray wasn't the usual Necromonger fair of protein bars and vitamin enriched soups. It seemed that they had acquired some of the local delicacies from Helion Prime. There was roasted meat from one of the local animals, Harry didn't know the name of it, but remembered seeing one in one of the small towns. That was where Harry had been when Coran had been in New Mecca. Apparently, Harry had an easier time of it then his mentor, since Coran had to deal with a city full of religions fanatics, not to mention the whole thing with Riddick.

Harry sat and began eating some of the fruit and bread on the tray. Thinking of all the times he and Coran had gone to other planets. How many people they had converted. How many they had saved from the pain that was life outside of purification. 5 years and more than 12 planets. Billions of people. Hundreds of cultures.

A small twinge of guild wormed it's way into Harry's chest as he ate. With a grimace Harry pushed it down, into the darkest place in his mind. It wouldn't do to doubt their mission. To doubt the Faith. With a deep breath Harry finished eating, trying to keep his thoughts on what he would do after he was finished.

After spending a good hour in his rooms, studying the books Coran had assigned to him just before Helion, Harry felt the urge to leave and stretch his legs. Maybe a visit to the central library to pick out something for recreational purposes would help. It had been a long time since he talked to Catrina, the tech in charge of taking the books there and scanning them into the central computer.

So after washing his face Harry adorning his crystal lined circlet and accessories again. Harry hated wearing them, he never was one for flaunting his status, but Coran had insisted that whenever he was out and about he had to wear them. Harry realized he had never actually gotten a clear answer for that. He had always assumed it was for everyone else's benefit, for others to realize he outranked most of them.

Shaking away the memory Harry left his quarters and headed in the direction of the central library. Unfortunately Harry never did have the best of luck, especially on his days off, because he soon found himself being followed by Toal. This wasn't unusual, Toal was always stalking him, but after Harry's little breakdown in the War room this morning, the man no doubt found Harry's weakness a turn on.

With a slight quickening of his steps Harry tried to out pace the long legged commander. Which was, of course, impossible, given that Harry couldn't outright run from the man in the crowded hallways and Toal could take far longer strides than Harry ever could. Within no time at all Harry felt himself being pulled and forcefully dragged into a dark niche, a strong body shoving against the wall. A large hand over his mouth and hot breath against his ear.

Harry felt rage fill his heart at being accosted in such a manner. "Finally, I have you all to myself. No Purifier to get in the way this time," Harry felt the taller man lick the skin of his neck. Harry shuddered in disgust. This man was not worthy of him. Far from it really. The man smelt weak, domesticated. Nothing like the mate he wanted.

Harry gave a feral growl against the silencing hand and attempted to push the other man away from him. His hands coming in contact with a large muscular silk covered chest that felt cold beneath his fingertips. "Oh like that do you?" Toal whispered as he forcefully inserted a knee between Harry's thighs.

Harry felt his body heat with the rising rage inside of him and the small jewels adorning his robe started jingling slightly in their casings. The jingling caught Harry off guard and he felt the rage and fury dissipate. Harry felt hands sliding up his leg then down the front of his trousers. With the rage gone and the jingling jewels now silent all that Harry could feel was the cold wash of fear when that hand gripped his flaccid flesh.

_No. No. Not again. Not like this!_ Harry thought frantically as Toal was replaced by another tall man but with snow-white skin and platinum blond hair. Harry's thoughts went back to the one time he had been captured by the Deatheaters, two months before he had defeated Voldemort. To the despicable things they had made him do.

Harry felt his body shaking and tears start rolling down his cheeks as he attempted to struggle, attempted to get away from his attacker and his memories. Toal was being very aggressive and was now biting Harry's neck, hard, trying to mark him. Without knowing what else to do Harry bit down on the hand on his mouth causing the surprised commander to take his injured hand away long enough for Harry to shout "HELP!" Toal shoved Harry against the wall harder and stared deeply into his eyes before the dark corner was flooded with people. One of them being The Lord Marshal himself.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Riddick's voice was low and dangerous his eyes shinning in the dim light. Without thinking Harry shoved his attacker aside and put himself near enough to Riddick to feel the mans body heat. Riddick now between himself and Toal.

Toal seemed to come out of whatever shocked daze he had been in at the sight of the Lord Marshal and stood at attention before answering his leaders question. "Just a lovers spat I assure you My Lord."

Harry cringed and looked away. He was used to being ignored, to being invisible in situations like this. No doubt Harry would be the one blamed. He had broken down and been quite hostile to Riddick in the war room hours earlier. Probably had insulted the mans intelligence as well. Harry felt his skin tingle where Riddick's gaze fell on him.

"What's your story?" Riddick asked, his gravely voice neutral as he stared down at Harry who still hadn't come out from behind him.

Harry's eyes widened as looked up at his savior. Had someone just asked him what he had experienced, without automatically taking the others side? With some hesitation Harry spoke after taking a deep breath and staring over Toal's shoulder at the wall.

"Commander Toal assaulted me. He grabbed me from behind, drug me into this alcove, placed his hand over my mouth to keep me silent and proceeded to make unwanted sexual advances on my person. I surprised him by biting his hand and was then able to call for help," Harry explained all this in a level and very intellectual tone. The same tone he had adopted just after his run in with Lucius Malfoy and the other Deatheaters who had taken the last of Harry's innocence. Covering the fear he felt with logical conclusions and apathy. It was difficult. The walls he had placed over his emotions earlier seemed to be weak and filled with holes.

Riddick looked between the stoic looking commander and the rattled priest. Toal didn't have any visible marks, but his hands were behind his back. Harry looked ruffled, his circlet of dark metal and red jewels was sitting at an odd angle on his ruffled hair. His pale face was still flushed red and there were traces of tears on his cheeks. Riddick could smell fear and blood on him. Then Riddick's gaze locked on the bite mark just above the hem of the Purifier robes. Red and bleeding sluggishly. It made the skin on the Lord Marshal's chest burn and the mark of Furya pulse. Riddick held back a possessive growl. How dare such a lowly being as the second commander put a hand on one of his own!

Riddick glared daggers at the Second Commander and walked forward slowly, being sure to keep Harry in sight before he wrenched the dark skinned man's hands forward, palm upward. There, on the right hand, plain as day were the imprints of the young Apprentice's teeth marks.

"Gaurds!" Riddick growled at the contingent of guards that followed him everywhere nowadays. "Take this man to the prison cells. I will deal with his punishment as soon as I am convinced that the Chief Apprentice his safe."

The guards complied and dragged the spluttering Commander Toal down the hallway.

Riddick once again looked fully at the littlest priest who still smelled of deep seeded fear but looked well composed, except for he slightly trembling hands. Then he noticed the crowd of gossiping nobles just behind the other male. With a glare in their direction the crowd dissipated rapidly.

"Let's get you leaned up," Riddick said leading the way down the hallway toward the nearest medic office.

AN2: Credit goes to all my reviewers but specifically Falling Right Side-Up for keeping Harry the way he is and not SUPER-UBER-ANGSTY_POWERFUL-Harry


	5. Darkspaces part 2

Dark Spaces part 2

Harry followed Riddick without question. To busy trying to rebuild the walls that were crumbling around the darkest part of his mind. Harry couldn't fathom why they were so weak. Why every time he placed a wall one of the others would start leaking fear, or anger, or disgust, or the much hated feeling of pain. That was the worst. The pain, because it wasn't just the present pain, it was the remembered as well. From that night with the Deatheaters.

Harry was startled when Riddick pushed him into the medic room. The feel of the other man's hand on his shoulder, even for that one moment, sent unfamiliar feelings coursing through his body. Heat and tension he hadn't ever experienced before pulsed beneath his skin.

Riddick didn't speak as he pointed at the bed in the corner. Harry reluctantly sat on the edge of the cot as Riddick strode to the sink. The room was dimly light, Harry saw Riddick remove his goggles and set them aside.

Usually one of the techs that specialized in medicine would be there to administer treatment but apparently this particular room had not been assigned one. Harry realized they must be in the room the Lord Marshal used when he got injured. Which actually happened quite a bit, Riddick was one of those people who couldn't sit idly for more than a few days without getting in a little sparring time. Plus there was always the few failed assassination attempts. That made it a priority for Riddick to have his own, private, fully stocked med room.

Harry looked around the small room one wall devoted to cupboards, one had the small sink and door, the third had the bed pushed up to it and the wall opposite the door lay empty. Harry was trying everything he could to keep control. Even going so far as to focus on inane things such as the pattern the dark metal walls had, or the sound of the running water, Riddicks calm breathing.

As Riddick wet a small hand towel with lukewarm water he noticed the nervous twitching in the young apprentice's hands. Riddick could feel the Furian in the little guy now, didn't know how he'd missed it before. It was similar to the feeling he got from The Purifier all those months ago. It was hard for him to describe, since bonds between people were abstract subjects in Riddick's mind, but he felt drawn to the little priest. Felt his eyes lingeing on narrow hips, taught stomach and oddly long legs for someone who was shorter than Riddick himself. Riddick felt the intense need to lick the blood from the colar of the black robe all the way up to the curl of the others ear.

Riddick had to almost visibly shake the images from his mind. It wouldn't help anything if he ended up scaring Potter before he even recovered from the incident with Toal.

"What's going on in that head of your?" Riddick wondered aloud as he turned and noticed white knuckled hands gripping the cot, tension clearly showing in lightly muscled arms and the wrinkles that marred a forehead that Riddick noticed had a very faded lightning bolt scar.

He saw every muscle in the young man tense and jump in surprise. "I...I'm having trouble keeping control," Harry replied softly.

"Control is overrated," Riddick said sagely. That, Riddick was sure, was the main reason for the little outburst of elemental energy earlier. Elementals may need control and balance but a Furian was all about unleashed passion and chaos. Two opposite forces waring with each other inside one small priest. Riddick couldn't help but be impressed that it took this long for Potter's control to slip.

"Control is all I've ever known," this was said so quietly Riddick wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it. So he ignored the statement and started wiping away the blood from Potters neck wound. Surprisingly the little guy actually started relaxing under his expert hands.

The silence stretched as Riddick spent more time than strictly necessary cleaning the blood away. Potter had closed his eyes at some point and the scent and feel of him changed to a calm, almost sleep. Riddick let his eyes wander over the now relaxed muscles under his hand. The bite mark seemed to be directly over the purification scars. The Furian wondered if that were a particularly sensitive area for the Necro's. Vaako's neck had been marked in the same place by his wife earlier.

Riddick finished with the cleaning and brought out the slimy stuff that would heal the wound. The stuff worked faster than anything he had ever seen before getting on this ship. Usually Riddick let his own wounds heal naturally, loving the slight ache they gave off, but he didn't want the mark to be there any longer than it had to be. With this liquid bandage stuff the wound would heal in less than a few hours for himself. Already the open sores were now only red lines on the skin of the Chief Apprentice. There wouldn't be any scarring at all.

"There, all done," Riddick said looking into emerald green eyes. There was a moment where the eyes were wide and clear, curiosity shining in them. This had only been the second time Riddick had looked into the others eyes without his goggles in place. Everything in his world had been in shades of the ultraviolet until he looked upon these eyes. Shimmering green beacons in his otherwise two toned vision. Suddenly the eyes seemed to shift somehow, like they were looking at something far away. Riddick frowned and was about to shake Harry out of whatever trance he was in when Potter gasped, his eyes wide and full of pain and fear.

"I...I have to go," Harry said as he stood brushing past Riddick and out the door.

Harry raced across the ship to his own quarters and locked the door behind him. Looking around frantically Harry spotted his bed and hurriedly knelt by it reaching underneath until he felt the familiar box that lay hidden there. It was small, only about the size of his forearm but it held the last true reminder of what he had left behind on his home planet. Sitting on his heels, he stared at the darkly stained wood glistening in the dim light of his bedroom. He lifted the lid to reveal a soft, supple, eleven inch, holly wand, with a phoenix feather core. Harry hadn't been able to use it since he went through the Conversion. The process having changed his magic so much the use of a tool, such as a wand, was unnecessary and counter productive. Looking at it Harry missed his old life, his friends, his mentors, magic. The vision he had seen in the medic room moments ago showed the elemental Exuro would be arriving later, talking to him about what he was, how he fit into the grand scheme of things. Trouble was...Harry didn't want to be apart of the 'grand scheme' of the universe. Not again. Harry just wanted to be...under appreciated and overworked. Important to only a few people but expendable in the long run. He wanted to be like everyone else. Wanted to be normal. It had been nice to think he was normal for five years, not knowing that he was the descendant of the elementals, the child of a Furyan, integral to the balance of the universe...Harry wanted none of it.

Harry stroked the wood and felt the tingling of magic in his fingers again. Exuro had said something about the adornments he wore blocking his rage, keeping him in control. Harry couldn't remember exactly, the vision had been fuzzy and run together. Harry grew frustrated with trying to clear up the uncooperative vision and tossed the box that had held his wand across the room. Harry heard the tell tale tinkling of the jewels as his magic pulsed around him. His anger dissipated almost at once.

Although his anger was gone Harry still resented having been put on a leash. Caged, controlled, like a dangerous animal. He felt resentment toward Coran, who thought it best to keep all this information from him. They were family, not just by want, but by blood. The same went for Exuro. He had come to think of the ire elemental as a friend in the short time they had spent together before the man had to leave on another diplomatic mission.

Harry scowled down at his wand and set it aside before taking all his adornments off and tossing them onto the bed. He would no longer be tamed by some foreign magic. He would no longer be controlled by those around him. He would let his instincts guide him like he had when he was younger, when all he knew was survival. Those first years before Hogwarts before he knew of the wizarding world. There had been freedom of a sort back then, running though the playground, always outrunning all the other children, no matter how hard they tried to catch him. In future years he had assumed it was his magic making him faster than everyone else, now he wondered if it was his Mothers Furian influence.

With the red jewels gone Harry didn't feel any different, but There was somewhere he could go where he could find out. Somewhere he knew he would feel intense emotions. The holding cells where Toal awaited his punishment.


	6. Elementals and Confrontations

A/N: Just to forewarn you updates will be coming in a little slower than I would like but I want to give you guys quality chapters. My previous chapter made me realize that quality was much better than quantity, especially in writing. I do know where I want to go with this the trouble is getting to that point. Thanks go to everyone for their encouragement.

Chapter 5

Elementals and Confrontations

After the diminutive priest left, Riddick decided to find out exactly when their guest would be arriving. Exuro had been eager to visit the ship once Riddick mentioned the Chief Apprentice. He had actually just wanted to ask a few questions but Exuro wanted to see Potter. Seems they had become friends on the way back from Terra Venificus. Exuro also mentioned that he needed to bring along a few other companions, Riddick agreed since the more minds he had on the Potter issue the better.

Riddick walked the dim hallways, goggles propped on his forehead for easy access, toward the main flight deck. The entire way mulling over the various times he'd seen the Chief Apprentice. The three months between his ascension and Potters outburst had been full of meetings and assassination attempts. Riddick barely had more than a few hour to himself let alone time to contemplate the interest he had in the one glance he had into emerald green eyes. Though he knew Vaako had been keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary the First Commander had seemed to have the same problem as Riddick. The only information Vaako seemed to get were at the little meetings the two had three times a week. Even then it was only how the Chief Apprentice looked.

"The Chief Apprentice seems to be running himself into the ground lately," Vaako would comment idly after one of his reports on the latest conspiracies to kill Riddick.

Riddick would make a monosyllabic response, mostly in the form of a curse, and they would both be summoned by various people to do whatever task was set before them. Not even getting the chance to comment on the issue. Now, Riddick wished he had tried a little harder to get to know the newly found Furian Elemental.

Riddick entered the flight deck; four techs hanging suspended over the viewers and the large screen currently showed the port side view from the ship, more techs bustling around various control tables and in the center of the room was Vaako. He was in his usual tight, long sleeved black shirt and black trousers. Riddick let his eyes wander a moment. Before noticing the first commander was speaking to Tech Commander Markus. Riddick only remembered his name because he was the one Vaako mentioned by name on occasion. As he approached various Techs stood from their stations and bowed as he passed. Riddick had gotten used to the reverence a lot of the Necromangers seemed to be showing him. It seemed that killing five would be assassins and a Holy-Half-Dead did that.

"Vaako," Riddick said getting the First Commander's attention. "How long before Exuro and his gang show up?"

Vaako had bowed respectfully to him when he noticed his presence, before looking at the hand held computer device and tapping a few buttons in quick succession. "They've just requested docking privileges, Lord Marshal," Riddick had allowed the man drop the title but Vaako had a strange sense of proper respect show in front of inferiors.

"Let's you and me meet up with them. I have a few things we need to talk about on the way," Riddick then turned and they both left the room.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about Riddick?" Vaako asked once they were a safe distance from the flight deck.

"Potter was attacked," Riddick said simply.

"What?!" The usually calm Vaako nearly yelled the one word as he grabbed the Furians arm and turned him around so they were face to face.

"Toal. He attacked Potter in the hallway. The bastard tried to insinuate that they were lovers," Riddick was glaring but it wasn't really focused on the First Commander.

"Toal...Dammit! I knew that he was after Harry but I didn't know he would go as far as accosting him in the hallway," Vaako started walking again, the two of them side by side. The guard that was usually in attendance of the Lord Marshal was absent, as they usually were when the two of them were together.

"How long has Toal had his eyes on Potter?" Riddick asked as they started down the stairway toward the lower decks.

"Since Toal came aboard nearly 4 years ago. He has always had an unnatural obsession with him. Usually Coran was there to mitigate any trouble between the two. It was well known that Coran wouldn't let anyone near his apprentice. At the time there were rumors the Coran was bedding Harry but now I'm not so sure if that is an accurate assessment of their relationship, given what we recently discovered," Vaako was careful to keep the specifics to a minimum when there could be ears just around the corner. Something Vaako had learned from Riddick.

"They lived in the same quarters didn't they?" Riddick asked as they neared the Docking bay.

"Yes, and when I was in there I only saw the one bed but...I really can't tell if their relationship was platonic or not. They never displayed that kind of relationship around to the public and were often on opposite ends of the worlds they converted."

The two of them stood near the doors for a moment as the tech tapped at the control table. The large metal doors slid opened to reveal a large red transport ship, and 4 elementals exiting the western side.

Exuro was easily picked out among them, he was the only one with bright red hair and copper colored skin. His clothing was similar to what Riddick remembered Aereon wearing. Flowing robes with gauzy fabrics as accents; instead of being white and beige, like all air elementals wore, Exuro's were in varying colors of red and orange, colors of the fire elementals.

Riddick noticed the other elementals all wore similar garb only in differing styles and colors. There was a woman with slanting eyes, Black hair and yellow skin that wore blue robes. A male with the same robes Aereon would have worn, but in a more masculine cut, that had gray hair and wrinkles prominent around his eyes. The last was a Tall dark skinned female with green robes and hair braided and decorated with colorful beads.

The four of them came forward, all staring at Riddick as if he were a puzzle they hadn't really figured out yet. "Lord Marshal Riddick, it is a pleasure to finally meet the man who fulfilled the prophesy," Exuro said bowing his head in respect.

"Yeah, well it was you guys who arranged everything anyway," Riddick said thinking of Aereon and her manipulations.

Exuro chuckled, his face showing wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that were, until then, unnoticeable. "Yes, well we couldn't very well take on the previous Lord Marshal ourselves."

Riddick grunted. "It is a pleasure to meet you again Exuro, who are your guests?" Vaako asked gesturing with his hand at the other elementals.

Exuro looked at the woman to his right, the one in the blue robes and nodded slightly. She looked at the two men and introduced herself as Mizu, ambassador of the ocean elementals. The next to was the elderly looking man, Vento, ambassador of the wind elementals. Verlaat, the woman in green, was apparently the ambassador of the desert elementals. Making Exuro ambassador to the Fire elementals.

Once the introductions were finished a small beeping issued forth from the handhold device Vaako kept strapped to his hip. Riddick looked over at him curiously when the usually well mannered man swore colorfully.

"What's up?" Riddick asked as he looked at the small screen. Though the picture was choppy and of poor quality the figure featured in them was unmistakable. It was Potter looking determined and angry as he approached the barred door a smug looking Toal was leaning against. Potter seemed to be speaking until Toal responded and that emerald fire Riddick had seen yesterday surround the diminutive figure before the feed cut off abruptly. "What is Potter thinking!" Riddick roared.

"This was sent by a tech just outside the holding cells. Seems the chief apprentice was unnaturally abrupt with her," Vaako said putting away the hand held.

"Come on Vaako, we need to find out exactly what is going on with that temperamental priest."

As Harry walked through the doors of the Holding Cells main reception areas, he noticed the female Tech sitting behind the control table look up. "Open Commander Toal's cell door," Harry said coldly as he saw the figure of the man who had assaulted him leaning against the bars.

"Chief Apprentice I'm under orders to..." she started to say.

"I don't care about your ORDERS!" Harry shouted glaring at the tech. "I am acting purifier and you will do as I command. Open. The. Doors!"

With a startled look she nodded and started punching various buttons on the transparent screen. Harry didn't notice her send a vid link and short message to Vaako before she started on the opening sequence.

"Come to apologize, little one?" Toal was smirking.

Harry's sneered and felt his magic pulse around him. "Don't call me that," Harry said through clenched teeth. The Deatheaters had called him that after they had captured him. Every time they hurt him.

"What? The littlest priest can't handle a little teasing? So unstable and weak a little word play upsets him? Makes him weepy?" Toal was jeering at him and chuckling under his breath. The magic that had been invisibly swirling around Harry grew and then materialized into a swirling mass of emerald fire.

"I am not WEAK!" Harry shouted causing any loose material in the room to rattle and shake. Harry pointed his finger at Toal just as the cell door opened. "I've dealt with your kind before. Arrogant, self righteous, vain, assholes who think they can do whatever they please because they are stronger and bigger than everyone else. Well I've got news for you _Toal_," The name was said as if it were a curse. "The last people who took advantage of my weakness," Harry got right up into the other mans face. "became nothing but ash on the wind."

Toal didn't look frighten at all, though he would have been without the purification "Your all talk, little one," Toal said softly with a sensual lilt at the end.

Harry launched himself at the other man wrapping his thin fingers around the taller mans neck sending them to the ground, Harry straddling the other mans stomach. Harry's hands were too small and weak to cut off Taol's air supply but with his magic pulsing around him it took no effort to push it towards Toal's airway and constrict it.

Toal was attempting to struggle but Harry was surrounded in a shroud of protection. None of the blows to his body made a dent in the the impenetrable armor. Harry was smiling grimly. Finding perverse pleasure in finally taking control. Of letting himself feel the chaos he had been reigning in since he was a child. And focusing it at his enemy.

"Potter!" There was a roar from the other room but Harry couldn't hear it over the dying breaths of his enemy, couldn't see anything beyond the glassing over of Toal's chocolate brown eyes, couldn't feel anything besides the slowing heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

Then suddenly it was all gone, and Harry felt himself being wrenched away form his intended victim. "NO!" he roared struggling against the arms around his waist.

"Calm down!" There was a voice next to his ear but he didn't want to listen. He had finally felt free. For the first time in memory he had been free and he had been denied that which he had been denied since he was a child. Revenge.

Very quickly Harry spun in the grasp holding him, sending stinging sparks at his subduer to loosen the hold. Then with all his strength and a spell to increase the force Harry sent the other man to the floor. Harry didn't realize it was Riddick until there was a growl and Harry found himself under the other man, silver eyes staring into his own.

Harry struggled, he didn't want to lose the upper hand, didn't want to lose his freedom. He bit and scratched and kicked but it seemed as if none of it had an effect on the other man. Harry's magic refused to listen to him.

"I said calm down," Riddick said and for emphasis grasped Harry's flailing wrists in one of his massive hands.

"I will not be caged again. I won't go back to being any ones 'pet," Harry said with venom.

"Who said you were anyone's pet?" Riddick's asked in frustrated disbelief.

"First a freak under the stairs, then a weapon to be wielded by a stronger wizard, then to be...leashed," Harry spat the word. "By my own mentor and friends in this world, to be nothing but a pet to prophesy once again. I want none of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Riddick commanded.

Harry glared "You know very well what I am talking about. "I am Furian, child of the elementals, and prophesied to be the next great balancer of the universe!"

Riddick blinked. "Who told you?" His voice was softer now.

"No one had to tell me. I Saw it, in one of the other futures. The one that would have been, had I not Seen it. I saw Exuro telling me everything. Saw how you and everyone else kept it from me," There were angry tears sparking in Harry's eyes. It had really hurt knowing that Riddick and Vaako had kept this from him. Though he couldn't really explain why.

"We only found out this morning, it's why we invited the Elementals aboard. To explain everything," Harry was shocked. He thought for sure Riddick and Vaako had been keeping it from him for longer than that. He still felt the stirrings of anger at how he had been treated. As if he were too fragile to hear the truth.

"Oh," He said pursing his lips and looking away from the other man.

Harry took notice of the position that he and Riddick were in. Riddick had effectively pinned him down by straddling his thighs. Harry gulped and flushed.

Harry felt Riddick lean into him and inhale at his neck.. Harry's breath became no more than pants as he then felt a hot, wet, tongue run up his neck over his purification scars. Heat shot through his body making him shudder with suppressed desire. "What?" Harry asked not really knowing what question he was asking.

"Are you angry anymore?" Riddick asked looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry had to think a moment. He couldn't even recall a reason to be angry. "No," Harry decided to say.

Riddick hummed in pleasure and Harry felt it through his entire being. "Good, I knew that would work," Riddick smiled smugly before standing.

Harry blinked owlishly and looked up to see Riddick holding out a hand for him. Harry accepted awkwardly and stood.

While Harry had been dealing with Riddick the other occupants of the room; Vaako, the tech, Exuro and three other's, were attempting to revive Toal.

Harry was surprised to see the entire Council of the Elements standing in a group a few feet away. Usually they were confined to the neutral planet in their galaxy. Content to make decisions from afar and send lesser ranked individuals out to do the dirty work. Harry wondered why they were here.

While Harry had been ruminating Riddick spoke. "Is he dead?" Harry looked over at the unconscious Toal.

Vaako was sitting on the floor next to Toal, his hand-held computer blinking as it emitted a slow steady beeping. "Unfortunately, no," Harry noticed how hard and cold Vaako's eyes were while looking at his fellow commander. There were only a few times that look had crossed his face. One being the moment just before he aided Riddick in killing Lord Marshal Zylaw.

"We'll deal with that scum later," Riddick walked over to the elementals who seemed oddly amused at the whole situation. "Everyone follow me. There's a lot to go over and I would like to sleep sometime tonight."

A/N:The names for the elementals are as follows. Mizu means water in Japanese, Vento which means wind in Portuguese, and Verlaat which means desert in one of the African languages. All from a free internet translator.


	7. Dame Vaako

Chapter 6: Dame Vaako

Dame Vaako. A woman of standing and pride, wife to the First among commanders. Elegant and brutal. A Necromonger woman every new convert wished to emulate. The humiliation of her well laid plans going awry was not well known to the general public. Her scream as Lord Marshal Zylaw died was seen as one of mourning, though Necromongers didn't indulge in such things, the outburst was ignored in favor of the new Lord Marshal.

Dame Vaako had spent years plotting her rise through the ranks of the Necromongers. Starting as a nameless woman in the lower societies. A consort, a whore, for nothing more than the use of a well known name among the multitude. To show her prowess, flaunt her powers of seduction. She even managed to seduce Zylaw for a time. Though once he came back from the Underverse the first time he lost all interest in physical pleasure, and her as a result. But her influence with him ensured a good marriage to Vaako. She rarely used her old name anymore, much preferring to use her title; to intimidate, and instill fear in her comrades.

Much to her delight her husband was...malleable. He had this sense of duty to his religion and to her, their marriage. Vaako was a strong man with strong morals, rare in a Necromanger. Even rarer for someone who had been a Necromonger since near his birth. Being a scant 6 years old when he was converted. An oddity among them since many of the children who they did try to convert never came out of the conversion alive.

Dame Vaako sensed a changing attitude in him though. Ever since that...Furian had come aboard. Vaako trailed his eyes over the man far too intimately, followed orders far too closely and left her alone in their bed far too often. So now she had the problem of getting herself that which she most desired, to be wed to the Lord Marshal.

She had heard rumors in the last few months that the Lord Marshal seemed to have an unnatural obsession with the chief Apprentice. Asking after him constantly, sending Vaako on errands to gain information on him, and going so far as to get the few vid's of the man from the archives. Now since Dame Vaako was the woman she was she saw an opportunity when it presented itself. Now the question was how to go about using that opportunity.

She remembered the first time the youth had come aboard. He had been flanked by the Purifier and the elemental Exuro. Leaning on them as if he were unable to stand he was so feeble. She remembered her disgust at such a sight. It had taken nearly 5 days of healing for him to be ready for the conversion. Usually the priests didn't bother patching their converts up before converting them but this youth had been some sort of exception. The purifier made sure that the new arrival got the most specific of treatments, gong so far as doing the chemical conversion himself instead of leaving the job to the techs which was protocol. Dame Vaako started wondering how special the Chief Apprentice really was.

With single minded determination Dame Vaako set about tracking down Chief Apprentice Potter.

Harry spoke to Exuor, and the rest of the ambassadors, about what being a child of the elements meant. Apparently not much. I only meant what he had always known. He could use magic, manipulate the flow of energy in the space around him or objects.

"Coran and I thought it best that you not know of your heritage for the simple fact that it was of little consequence," Exuro explained.

"Of. Little. Consequence," Harry glared at Exuro. "For five years I had no idea that my mentor, my friend, my lover, was in fact a close relative of mine, an uncle no less and you think it is OF LITTLE CONSEQUENCE!" Harry roared slamming his fists onto the table.

"Coran never saw you as a nephew, and shortly after your arrival he saw you for who you were and not the Furian blood that ran through your veins. He only sought to protect you from those who would seek your destruction," Exuro was always level headed when faced with anger and accusation.

Harry huffed and turned from the other occupants of the room, pushing his fingers through his feathery black hair he tired to calm the inner beast he could now feel in his chest. His Furian heritage. Harry realized that Exuro was right. All of it was of little consequence now. Coran being dead and the fact that there would have been little Harry could have done with the information back then.

"Why the jewels? Why the collar?" Harry asked softly. He really didn't want to know the answer to this one. The betrayal was still fresh in his heart and he felt his eyes prickling at the thought that Coran hadn't trusted him.

Harry heard Exuro sigh deeply and knew the man so well he could imagine the skyward stare and the slumped shoulders he would now have. "Those were my idea. You have to realize that with your...unique heritage the purifications started to take less affect on you. Your blood started to burn the Lomoli essence right out of you and the Carnak would no longer level out your moods. Coran called my 6 months after I left and begged me to help fins a way to control your rising power and emotions."

Harry blinked a few times and turned around his mouth gaping slightly in confusion.

"What exactly did he just say?" Harry heard Riddick say from his left. Latching onto something a little easier to deal with Harry began speaking without really thinking.

"The chemicals used in the purification. Lomoli essence is a secretion gathered from a nasty little creature on Coralis 3. Nocternal carnivores that spit paralytic acid at their prey to subdue them. The secretions on their skin however are a very powerful pain blocker. The techs during the reign of Baylock the brutal came across them and added the chemical the the already potent hallucinogenic contained in the conversion liquid and started the regular chemical purifications at that time. Carnak on the other hand is a root found all throughout the Universe. Causing a steady numbing of the emotions of the individual ingesting it. The techs refined it and added it to the concoction during the first conversions," Harry had nearly recited the definitions word for word form the herbal grimore Coran had assigned him shortly after his second year as Chief Apprentice. Harry was trying hard not to think of the fact that he was in essence no longer a necromonger and hadn't really ever been.

"Harry?" Exuro smiled and his warm amber eyes locked with Harry's panicked Emerald. "You are no different now than you have been these past few years. There is no need to resort to reciting Necromoner history."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. Exuro was the only one in the room who knew that Harry recited Necromonger history and scripture when he was having a crisis of faith. Exuro chuckled at Harry and the tension in the room dissipated somewhat.

"Well now that that's settled I think it about time we hit the sack," Riddick said standing.

All those assembled nodded and stood. "There is a tech waiting outside who will escort you to the guest quarters," Vaako said.

Harry slumped into the nearest chair and leaned forward so he could rest his head against his arms. His whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of only a day.

"Harry," Vaako started and Harry looked up sad green eyes making the First Among commanders heart give a little lurch. Vaako cleared his thought to dispel the feeling. "I have come across some files I thought you might be interested in seeing. They were Coran's personal logs and I think a few of them might make thing a little clearer for you. Vaako handed Harry his hand held computer that displayed the location of the documents. Harry memorized the location before handing the item back with a sad smile and stood up.

"Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to go get some sleep, First Commander," Harry bowed his head respectfully and turned to look at the casually lounged Riddick. "Lord Marshal."

"Call me Riddick," The Furian said simply with a leer in Harry's direction.

Harry blushed in embarrassment and nodded before leaving the room.

After a full 10 hours of sleep Harry woke feeling more at ease with himself than he had since...well ever really. He had come back to his rooms and immediately divested himself of all his clothing and collapsed onto his bed. Asleep within seconds. Now it was time to start a day of more purifications and hopefully a meeting about that prophesy he had yet to hear. Harry dressed in his usual black robes, trousers and boots. He spent a long moment staring at the adornments he usually wore, every piece had those bright red jewels that clinked lightly in their enclosures. Looking at them he remembered what Vaako had shown him yesterday.

"Coran," Harry whispered to the silent room. Harry walked over to the control table and brought up the appropriate folder. 30 years of Coran's life condensed to a few hundred vid recordings.

Harry scrolled down to the very bottom of the display to see the last two recordings. All the others were unimportant at the moment, all he wanted to know was how his mentor had felt those last few days.

_ I feel my due time is drawing nearer. There was one of my kind on Helion Prime. He defeated Dierga, one of the Lord Marshals best in a matter of seconds I am glad I sent Harry off to another city. He is far from here, far from this Riddick. No doubt with Harry's power he would have sensed him much sooner than I had, if he has not already Seen it. I regret having to unleash the quasi-dead upon Riddick, but he is strong, the quasi's did find out about him being a Furian, but Aereon was at the root of it. Furians and elementals seem to be all tangled up in the fate that is to come. I only hope that Harry will stay hidden long enough to stay out of it all. _

The vid ended and Harry found himself remembering that day. The short jolt of feeling during one of his conversions. The feeling that something momentous was about to happen. Harry had spent the entire week planetside until Zylaw had ordered all ships airbound. Harry had been nowhere near the lead ships since he had been clear across the planet, only to transfer an hour before the Lord Marshal and Riddick had fought. These thoughts still in mind Harry clicked the last of the entries. Coran looked stressed, sad, large bags under his eyes.

_ I am in rout to find the Furian Riddick. First Commander Vaako has been entrusted with this task and I volunteered to accompany him. I have given Vaako the initiative he needs to go against the Lord Marshal. I spoke of doubts and tests. Telling him truths he will probably never understand. I have heard him conversing with his wife, making plans to take down Lord Marshal Zylaw. It gives me hope to know the murderer of my people is about to fall. Unfortunately, I won't be there to see it happen. I don't plan on returning. I intend to take my penance for betraying my people. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that Harry is safe and realizes what he truly meant to me. So I say this. Remember the first time we met Harry. And the thing a Purifier must remember._

Harry looked at the screen as it went blank and returned to the screen with the other vids displayed. On a whim Harry scrolled up to the date of the final battle on Earth. The day he had lost everything and gained something much more precious.

_ When I was finally able to approach him he seemed so lost, and sad. His eyes spoke of wisdom beyond his years yet innocent in ways I couldn't imagine. That day I made him my Apprentice and loved him like I have never loved another before or will since. I have a long way to go in teaching him about himself, but maybe, this child of two worlds will be the answer to the questions I have yet to understand._

Harry didn't know it was the same Vid that Riddick and Vaako had seen. All he could do was watch the face of his lover. Coran had a sad, reminiscent smile on his face and tears glistening in his eyes. Then Harry recalled the first thing Coran had taught him. "In the Necromanger faith nothing is ever as it first seems," Harry quoted Corans words. With widened eyes Harry punched a few keys on the control table. The file that held Corans video was twice the size it should be for the length it was. With determined keystrokes Harry uncovered what Coran had wanted him to see. It was a file of maps, all depicting various space routes. Along with a small message.

This is where they went.

Harry stared in shock at the new information. The Furians were far from extinct if these maps were correct, nearly 400 ships left Furia a few day before Zylaw landed there. Harry had the feeling that his elemental side wasn't the side that he inherited his Sight from. Quickly Harry brought up the communication file and tried contacting Vaako. He was the one anyone had to go through in order to talk to Riddick.

There was no answer. Harry swore and decided to find the man himself rather that wait. Harry exited the room and was one step away from running down the still darkened hallways.

Harry stepped around the corner and collided with a short soft body. "Sorry," Harry said as he looked at the person he ran into.

"No, need to apologize Chief Apprentice," Dame Vaako said silkily "I was just on my way to consult with you."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes, Chief Apprentice. I was of the impression that you are acting Purifier since there has not been one appointed," Dame Vaako stepped closer to Harry her mouth quirking in amusement.

Harry studied the woman in front of him, she was a few inches taller than he was. Her dress was tight at the top and fluffy near the bottom. A sort of pale green and gold color. "I have taken over the responsibilities of the Purifier," Harry stated. He hadn't really ever interacted with her and didn't know her all that well so this impromptu visit was confusing.

Dame Vaako smiled in a way that had Molly Weasely's face popping up in his mind. "I have come to respect your position and all the work you have done over the last few months, Apprentice Potter, and have come to the conclusion that you would make a fine Purifier."

Harry blushed at the compliment. "Dame Vaako I'm..."

"I want to extend my support in your bid for Purifier. I think The Faith would be hard pressed to find someone as qualified or dedicated as you are," Dame Vaako caressed Harry's arm. Harry had forgotten how soft a females hands could be. How comforting it was to hear he was wanted.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations, Dame Vaako," Harry bowed deeper than propriety demanded. Giving her far more respect than her station deserved.

When Harry rose up he saw Dame Vaako smiling softly at him. "I plan on consulting with the other wives aboard and arranging a meeting with the Lord Marshal about your appointment as Purifier. Would you like to join me when I speak to them?"

Harry finally remembered why he had been rushing down the hall at the mention of the Lord Marshal and his eyes widened. Not wanting to seem rude he listened carefully to what Dame Vaako had to say and nodded. "I would be honored to attend that meeting. Contact me when you have it set up and I will be there. Now if you will excuse me my lady I have urgent business that cannot be delayed." Harry said apologetically.

"Of course. Chief Apprentice Potter. I understand completely. Sorry to have kept you,  
Dame Vaako bowed deeply again and Harry reciprocated before he rushed down the hallway again. Missing the calculating gaze and smirk upon the beautiful Dame Vaako's face.

A/N: So how did you like Dame Vaako. I got the idea to use her from KounetsuDeb. Hopefully I can use her in a way that gets Vaako, Harry, and Riddick together, or maybe she can be the catalyst to the yet unrevealed prophesy. We will have to wait and see.

Writers block seems to be creeping in on me, I think mainly because this Crossover isn't that popular and I usually get inspired right after I read another persons work, mostly just in a general sense. So have any great ideas that you would like to see in this fic? Send them in an IM or a review and I will try and incorporate it. Remember you guys are the ones keeping me going!


	8. Preparing for Discovery

Riddick sat on his throne, one leg over the left arm and his back supported by the other. There was a man standing on the last step of the dias babbling on about budgets and the cost of keeping the armada running smoothly. Riddick wasn't really listening. This sort of thing was the reason he had Vaako in the first place. Riddick was hardly a man to deal with the day to day issues of an armada. Riddick liked to think of himself as more of a figurehead. The First Commander made nearly all the decisions, with Riddick's approval of course but Vaako was definitely the brains of this sort of operation.

Sitting there Riddick let his mind wander to other things. Namely to the diminutive priest he felt so draw towards. To their fight yesterday. The way that lithe body had felt against his. Squirming and angry. Power leaching out of every pore. The feel of that power caressing his skin had made the beast within him awaken with feelings Riddick had never really given much thought to. The need to breed. Though he supposed since the object of that particular feeling was a male it was more like mating than breeding. Riddick hadn't ever felt the energy of another Furian before, The Purifier, Coran, had been so far gone in The Faith that he hadn't felt like anything other than a Necro until the very end.

The way Riddick had felt when he finally pinned The Apprentice to the floor was something indescribable. Then to hear the things that were going through Potter's mind, the way hurt had clearly shone in his expressive eyes. It had made something in Riddick clench and he vowed he would never do that, would never cage such perfect fury.

The conversation was all a blur at this point, just words and sounds. The blush on the others cheeks and seeing that long expanse of neck presented to him in unconscious surrender.

Riddick had acted on instinct then, had wanted to reassure the younger man that a fellow Furian was never an enemy, was someone to be trusted. So he had licked the pale flesh that had been unwittingly exposed to him. Ran his tongue along the salty surface, deliberately lingering on the scar there. Felt the shudder of pleasure from Potter and felt his own need grow. Unfortunately he knew going too fast would have scared the little guy, so, thinking fast, he played it off as a distraction technique.

"Lord Marshal?" Vaako asked nudging Riddick out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Riddick tilted his head back so he could see Vaako, though upside down.

"It seems as if Chief Apprentice Potter is requesting a meeting. Seems urgent," Vaako gestured to Potter who was standing near the back of the room looking anxious. His robes fluttering lightly with his continued fidgeting.

"Have him meet me in my rooms. Tell everyone that todays meetings are over, I have a feeling whatever the little guy has to say is going to take up all of my time."

"Yes, Lord Marshal."

Harry hadn't expected to be allowed a private meeting. He had just wanted to direct Riddick in the proper direction but now he felt his stomach clench in anxiety. A feeling he hadn't felt in over 5 years. It had taken nearly an hour to even get noticed in the overcrowded throne room. Harry spent that time trying to avoid the gossiping wives and the snickering soldiers. By now the rumor mill had contorted the events of the day previous into something unrecognizable.

Things along the lines of Harry having gotten space madness, him and Toal having actually been lovers who had been caught having sex in the hall by a jealous Riddick, Harry propositioning a resistant Toal who had refused him and thus earned the Chief Apprentice's wrath. Thing that made no sense when held up to the light of the various surveillance vids now circulating every vid screen in sight.

Things like this were always happening to Harry, even here. He seemed to be a favorite for rumors and gossip. Many told him it was because his arrival was so unique or that he was handsome. Harry didn't really care he just wanted to have the floor suck him up and never let him escape.

Harry finally approached the doors to the Lord Marshals chambers and shuddered at the few times he had been here before Riddick had come aboard. Zylaw had been fascinated with Harry since the day he came aboard. Though not in the way Toal is. Zylaw had found out early on that Harry was a Seer. The Lord Marshal had tried manipulating Harry into divulging all of his visions; but the way Zylaw would flaunt his undead status always made Harry remember the inferi and dementors on his home planet. It made it incredibly difficult to even look at the former Lord Marshal let alone speak to him. This caused Harry to only give the briefest and most contrite answers.

Suddenly there was an arm on his shoulder and Harry jumped before spinning on his assailant hands raised in a classic wand and dagger defense pose.

"I didn't mean to startle you Chief Apprentice," Vaako said eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Harry let out the large breath he had been holding and relaxed his stance. "It's hardy your fault that I'm so jumpy Vaako. Seems that without the jewels Exuro made for me my emotions are all over the place. It is taking a bit to get used to." Harry tried to explain.

"So the Purifications really have no affect on you any longer?"

Harry hummed in response and looked away. For some reason he didn't want to be different from the man he had come to know so intimately after the last few months. Thoughts of disappointing the older man were flitting like fireflies across his mind.

Vaako looked at the dejected stance Harry had adopted after his question and longed to take it back. Harry had seemed so fragile these last few days. His emotions taking over nearly everything he was doing. Vaako longed to find a way to take those negative feelings away, but the purifications weren't working so how would he accomplish it?

"Riddick is waiting," Vaako said simply while frantically trying to find some way to help the younger man.

"Of course," Harry said softly as he touched the pad next to the door.

"Yeah, come in," They heard Riddick say from inside the room, not even bothering to use the intercom to do it.

As they entered Vaako kept a strict eye on Harry. The man seemed tense, nervous even. It was strange how much of an open book Harry was now. He was wringing his hands and his eyes were darting all over the room. His back was tense and his shoulders held back.

Riddick looked Harry over, now that he was in full view and not across a room he could feel the nervous energy about him, the conflicted emotions. "You wanted to see me, Little priest?" No one would have been able to miss the blush that sprang up on Harry's pale face at the endearment.

"Yeah. I found something in Coran's files that you should see, do you mind?" Harry asked waving toward the control table with his right hand.

"Go right ahead Gorgeous."

Harry cleared his throat distractedly but sat at the control table without any further prompting. "Watch the vid screen."

both Vaako and Riddick turned so that they were looking both at Harry and the vid screen on the opposite wall. What came into view was the familiar depiction of the planet Furia clearly labeled. "I was watching the video's that Coran made after I left him in New Mecca. The last video referenced an earlier one. A vid he made just before he took me from Earth," Harry spoke as he entered the various keystrokes necessary to bring up the flight paths in a visual display. "There was a message along with flight maps embedded in one of the video's. 'this is where they went' it said. Coran found more paths than just the one from Furia. All just days before the Necromongers arrived," This seemed to be a significant find.

"Why would they leave when the Necormongers never give enough warning for escape," Vaako asked looking at Harry who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Because they Saw it coming," Harry typed in the last few keys and the screen zoomed out from the planet to display nearly a hundred different flight paths. "Where I was from Seer's were rare things and I was NOT one of them when I was there. It wasn't until after I was with Coran, even before my conversion that I started getting visions of futures and pasts," Harry stood from the chair then and let the little animated galaxy continuing to zoom out, standing between the Furian and the Necromonger. "It's not generally an elemental trait to See things, it's purly a Furian trait, something that seems to manifest when they are together, gets stronger the more Furians there are around," Harry looked from Vaako to Riddick then back to the screen again. "At least that's the theory anyway."

"So, we know where they were headed. There could still be Furians left out there?" Riddick asked glancing sidelong at the beaming Priest.

"Exactly. We could get our family back," The last words were whispered, as if speaking them aloud would make the silent wish unattainable.

Riddick turned to fully look upon harry and then smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah, let's go get them back."

AN: Yes I know it has been forever but unfortunately the muses for this piece seem very reluctant to come out at the moment. It may have something to do with those new Supernatural muses that have been cornering be the last few weeks, but at least I got this chapter up. There is not much else I have written, a few dozen words about the prophesy is all, so I really don't know if I am going to be continuing on with this. If anyone would like to adopt it, or just make their own version so the fans of this universe can be satisfied I would be more than happy to relinquish rights to it. Just as long as you mention this or my user name and where you got the story that would be great.

So think of this as a tentative ending to this fic. It took me forever just to write this little bit out and I really can't find the motivation to write anymore about it. But who knows miracles do happen.


	9. Authors Note: Adopted

Adopted

It seems as if the original adopter has dropped this project so once again it is up for adoption or if you have ideas for continued chapters or prompt ideas please PM me or leave a review. I have worked on this somewhat since I adopted it out, purely for fun, but I am no where near having another full chapter in place for an update. Mostly just fragments and a rough outline of future events. so any filling details or tangents I could incorporate would help me get inspired again.

Thank you all for liking this story so much you feel compelled to PM me for updates and encouragement. it really does motivate me to maybe finishing a project of this size.

With Love,

Brea45


End file.
